


雨夜

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Series: 田崎家的日常 [3]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 六月初写了一半，今天登坂广臣上头把它写完了。不是什么精致的东西，就是很喜欢Omi，也向往学生时代的爱情（毕竟自己没谈过这种）。
Relationships: Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 田崎家的日常 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730989
Kudos: 1





	雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> 六月初写了一半，今天登坂广臣上头把它写完了。  
> 不是什么精致的东西，就是很喜欢Omi，也向往学生时代的爱情（毕竟自己没谈过这种）。

登坂穿着短袖上衣、宽松的家居裤，赤足，趴在床上随便翻一本文摘杂志。敬浩敲门进来的时候，一眼看见他后腰露在外边。拎起堆在旁边的毯子给他搭好，嘴上又开始絮絮叨叨：“你这个样子，会着凉的。”

“现在是夏天。”

“下雨了，挺凉的。”

从兄弟变成情侣，臣愈发地嘴硬，敬浩愈发地纵容。

“理子呢？”

“她今天夜班，早上才回来。”

家里弥漫着热恋情人黏黏糊糊的甜蜜，理子终于忍不下去，在便利店找了份兼职，冠以“提前熟悉社会”的名头。

敬浩在床边坐下，臣往里挪了挪，把杂志一推，邀请他一起看。

一向是对这些不感兴趣的，但是能和可爱的弟弟兼恋人亲密的挤在一处多么好！

弟弟在看杂志，哥哥在看弟弟。

好多年没有这样挤在一起了，上次还是他上初中的时候呢。理子那个小笨蛋不知看了什么乱七八糟的少女漫画，跑过来声称“长大了要嫁给哥哥”。这声“哥哥”叫的是田崎敬浩，美得他酒窝快要变成半永久了，而忽略了两小时前登坂广臣才不小心把苏打泼在理子织了一半的围巾上，三小时前还取笑她织得歪七扭八。连起来的几件小事让登坂对哥哥妹妹冷淡了几天，紧接着父母意识到孩子们都大了，开始要求他们分开睡。

那以后就没在一个床上长时间呆过。

敬浩小心翼翼地保持距离，不挨着弟弟，但又能感受到弟弟暖烘烘的体温。

登坂看完一页，直接就往下翻，也不管敬浩。他的阅读速度很快，敬浩肯定是跟不上的。翻页的时候，弟弟的手臂碰了一下哥哥的，哥哥静止了。

弟弟被自己喂得胖了些，胳膊肉嘟嘟的，柔软、光滑，温热潮湿，像刚出炉的蛋糕一样。

吃起来，会不会也松软甜美？

雨下得愈发大了，气温降低，田崎敬浩美滋滋地贴着弟弟热乎乎的手臂。

“唔，想喝酒了。”

“嗯？”

杂志上的作者雨夜煮酒话读书，登坂读了也想喝一点。其实读到别人喝酒不过是一个引子，他内心就是想喝了。敬浩的小动作他清楚，敬浩根本没读进去他也清楚。刚刚让他趴在自己身边，就是别扭的登坂给心上人一个靠近自己的机会。

“去喝酒啦！”登坂坐起身，推敬浩的腰。

敬浩当然被推得很享受，磨蹭了一会才爬起来。

弟弟妹妹都喜欢赏雨呢，哥哥虽然没什么执念，但和弟弟一起看景儿挺不错的就是了。

小小的杯子，用三个手指举着，饱满的唇稍微一抿，咂摸辣辣的滋味，然后是香气。登坂在外不饮酒，在家偶尔被哥哥纵着和一点。他对酒精还不熟悉，今晚也只是想舔两口。

弟弟的眼睛看向窗外，哥哥的眼睛看向弟弟。院子里有了积水，弟弟侧脸上被反射了跳跃着的月光。弟弟是月神吗？敬浩觉得自己的内心满满当当的，被填上柔软的东西。

登坂早已习惯别人落在自己身上脸上的目光，但被哥哥这么盯着看，真是美好到让他害羞。他明明几乎不会害羞的。

酒杯还剩了个底儿，他把自己喝过的那个位置举到哥哥眼前：“不想喝了，Takahiro喝。”

敬浩故意不接过来，就着他的手凑过去，登坂很配合地把酒尽数倒在哥哥嘴里。

咽掉辣辣香香的酒，敬浩看向弟弟被酒精刺激得发红的唇，大概是软软香香的吧。

“吻我。”

弟弟的语气依旧是那么不讲理。

弟弟的唇很棒，和弟弟接吻真美妙啊……

两个人摸索着在窗前拥抱亲吻，雨声为青涩的互动加上修饰。

敬浩天生地酒量好，他怀里的登坂酒量几何不知道，但此刻是半真半假地醉了。

笨蛋弟弟啊，快要上大学了，又要哥哥照顾了。

半醉的登坂更加任性，靠在哥哥肩上说他累了，说他好困，要睡觉，要躺下，但是不要走路。

敬浩这次接住了暗示，把弟弟抱回床上，自己也挤上去，搂着弟弟的肩膀，又亲了一下他可爱的脸颊。

腰上一重，嗯，弟弟的手臂也围过来了呢。

清晨，雨势收敛。理子一到家就看见窗台上没收起来的一对小酒杯。是今年登坂生日时她买给哥哥的。

他们很爱彼此呢。


End file.
